onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Ted Davis
Robert Theodore "Ted" Davis Jr. was the father of Brooke Davis, the grandfather and godfather of Jude and Davis Baker and the husband of Victoria Davis. He once lived in Tree Hill but moved to California with his wife Victoria during Brooke's junior year. He was often distant from his daughter and didn't pay her much attention. After moving away, Brooke spent summers with him in California but they don't seem to have created a withstanding bond. Ted even missed the wedding of his daughter for unknown reasons, as he had promised to come. However, he came back to his grandsons' baptism . Eventually, Ted moved back in with Victora and formed a true family with his wife, daughter, and grandsons . Character History Early life Robert Theodore Davis Jr. was born to Robert Davis Sr. and his wife. Ted came from a privileged social environment, and Mr and Mrs Montgomery pushed their daughter, Victoria Montgomery, to marry Ted due to his high social standing. Although the two did not like each-other, they got married (a kind of arranged marriage). Victoria fell pregnant shortly after their marriage, and Ted hoped to have a son, but instead Brooke Penelope has born. Victoria grow increasingly unhappy in her marriage and with her child And realized she would never fulfill her dreams, so she made sure never to give to her husband and to Brooke she was a distant mother. Despite not being close with his daughter, Robert would take Brooke, and her best friend Peyton Sawyer on his boat . Season 2 During Brooke's teenage years Ted became bankrupt, and after trying to make of the money they could by selling belongings they had to move to Los Angeles selling their home in Tree Hill. But Brooke refused to leave, and instead went to live with Karen Roe after her parents refused to allow her to live with best friend; Peyton Sawyer. In the summer of Brooke joined her parents, but returned to Tree Hill with Haley James Scott to live with. Season 3 Following the move to LA, Ted's business picked up and the family was able to regain their wealth. But Brooke returned to Tree Hill to finish her high school education and was allowed to live by herself in an apartment in Tree Hill which was funded by her parents who also gave her an allowance. Season 4 The following summer, Brooke returned to Los Angeles this time with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer to spend her holidays with her parents, but later returned to New York with her expanding fashion company Clothes Over Bros. Missing Years Since he moved to California, Ted and Victoria had separated, as she moved to New York to help Brooke with Clothes Over Bros, with Brooke citing that her father's common absence due to travelling was the reason. Season 8 Ted didn't attend his daughter Brooke's wedding to Julian Baker although his name was mentioned on the invitation along with his wife inviting guests to the wedding of their daughter, even though he hadn't seen Brooke for years. And before her wedding, Brooke remembered her childhood and she remembered one particular day, one where her parents were arguing inside their home, and she was outside and beheld a young bride who threw out her veil. Twenty years later she wore the veil for her own wedding. Brooke believed that her dad would come even though he was not there for photos. She later reaffirmed in her belief that her father would come, but a few minutes before the ceremony Victoria officially announced Ted's absence. Victoria then gave Brooke to Julian in the church. Season 9 Ted came back to Tree Hill to assist in his Grandsons baptism, as Brooke had asked him to be their Godfather. His wife wasn't sure that would, as he hadn't been heard of for awhile. Brooke maintained her faith, and she was rewarded when he came. Ted was reunited with his daughter, who was very happy to see her "Daddy", and met his son-in-law, Julian Baker, and his grandsons for the first time .Victoria, Ted's wife, wasn't happy to see her husband. Later Brooke told him that she wanted to create a new company, Baker Man, and asked him if he would help her, as Victoria refused, and he agreed. A few days later Brooke and Ted had breakfast together, where he told Brooke he had found an investor for the company. Brooke was very happy to have the opportunity to work with her Father and to create a strong bond with him. This created new fights between Brooke and Victoria. To present his daughter to her investors Ted organized a lunch with them at the Golf. He seemed proud to present his daughter as Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bros, however during the meal Ted monopolized the discussion. Brooke was disappointed. Later Brooke told Ted that she believed that they would have the lunch together as father and daughter. Ted answered that he wanted time with his daughter and 'beautiful' grandsons, but Brooke asked him to help her in her business. After Brooke's attack by Xavier Ted came back again to Tree Hill to be with his daughter. Brooke was very glad to see him again and they had lunch together. Ted, however, reiterated that he was here to sell Baker Man. Brooke took it very badly and she asked him to leave. Later when she visited her mother Brooke surprised her father in the room. Victoria tried to retain her but Brooke left, disgusted. She spoke to Julian who didn't appreciate how Ted treated Brooke. Julian confronted Ted in his hotel, saying that being Brooke's husband and her kids' father, he wouldn't leave if anyone mistreated his wife. He insulted Ted, calling him a 'dick'. Ted gave thought about Julian's talking and took the decision with Victoria to have a real parents-child bond with Brooke. Both went to see Brooke and asked for another chance and told her that Ted wanted to run away from Baker Man and family. Ted thanked Julian he opened his eyes. Afterwards Brooke joined her parents at the fireworks and gave them another chance. Then she sat between Ted and Victoria and they saw the fireworks together. Eventually Ted and his family officially started Baker Man via the Internet. He bought the Tree Hill Café for Brooke, the Café became Baker Man's first store, near to Brooke's own café. Relationships Relationships For almost 30 years, Ted was married to Victoria Montgomery. Ted and his wife married without love; Victoria loving another boy and marrying Ted after her parents wished her to, and Ted didn't love Victoria but married her for similar reasons. After their marriage, Victoria fell pregnant. She wanted an abortion but Ted wanted to have a son, so Victoria never had an abortion, and gave birth to their child, Brooke Penelope Davis. Their daughter's birth not ameliorated their relation and they passed their time together by fighting, causing Brooke pain. After Brooke's creation of her company Clothes Over Bros Victoria left Ted and moved in with Brooke in New York. The pair was later reunited at their grandsons baptism. After arguing they re-began a relationship but unlike their previous relation it seems that they were really in love with each other, or at least they were falling in love. Family *''Family'':Ted Davis/Family Ted was raised by his parents, Robert Davis Sr., his namestake, and Robert's wife. Later in life he was married to Victoria Montgomery, but he didn't love her due to his parents wishes. With Victoria, Ted had a daughter, Brooke Penelope, but he didn't have a very strong relationship with her. He wanted a son. During Brooke's teen years Ted moved in L.A without his daughter who moved in with Karen Roe. Ted didn't see his daughter and didn't come to her wedding even after he promised to Brooke to be there. However, Ted was seen with his family at the baptism of Brooke's twin sons Davis and Jude Baker which he became the godfather of according to Brooke's wishes. Trivia *On Brooke's birth record Ted's name was listed as Richard Edgar Davis Jr. *In episode The Other Half Of Me we hear the voice of Ted, who argued with his wife, Victoria. *The name of his mother may be Penelope, the middle name of his daughter. *Ted had always wanted a son. *Went by the alias of Salvatore "Sal" Maroni. *Brooke called her father "daddy" while she called her mother "Victoria" or "Mother". *Ted was the godfather of both his grandsons Jude and Davis Baker. *He was believed to have ties to organized crime. *Ted was a very good golfer . *He was the only main character's father to appear in the final episode of the series. *He was not in his son-in-law TV series because after Julian a character who doesn't love Brooke Davis was unnecessary. *He read Lucas Scott's book . Davis, Richard Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Davis Family Category:Fathers Category:Season 9 Category:Males